


When You Look Like That

by champagneandliterature



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Jawline Kisses, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneandliterature/pseuds/champagneandliterature
Summary: Remus is becoming more and more obsessed with a certain other Marauder's facial hair. Typical stupid boys in love with each other and oblivious to it.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 54
Collections: Hermione’s Nook Kissmas





	When You Look Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Nook Kissmas 2020  
> Pairing: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin  
> Prompt: Jawline Kisses
> 
> Huge thanks again to my amazing beta PhoenixofSlytherin who is always there to help and who is falling in love with Sirius and Remus slowly but surely because of me.

Sirius and James were in their shared bathroom in Gryffindor tower, James trying to tame his always unruly hair, and Sirius getting his shaving kit out, “Sirius, mate, what the hell is that on your face?” James teased as he looked at Sirius in the mirror. 

Sirius looked up from his kit “it’s stubble Jamie. I haven’t shaved in a day or so,” he replied and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Since when do you shave?” James asked incredulously. 

“Since summer. Prongs are you joking right now? You’ve seen me shave.”

“I mean yeah, but I’ve never actually seen anything on your face that warranted shaving. I thought you just did it for show. You know Moony’s been shaving for years now, I just figured you wanted to be cool like him.”

“You think Moony’s cool?” Sirius asked, curious as to where James was going with this. 

“Of course he is, mate! He’s mysterious, he’s smart, he’s very good looking, and you know rugged...if you’re into blokes…”

Sirius raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure you’re into Lily and not Remus?” 

“You know I’m arse over tits for Lily! I just… you know… you and Remus are friends, right? And you both prefer guys, and he wouldn’t have to hide his furry little problem from you.”

“Woah there Prongs, don’t get ahead of yourself. If he were interested in me, he would have done something about it by now. And let’s not forget that things are just getting back to normal after last year.” Sirius said as James opened his mouth to speak. “No, Jamie. No matter what I think about it, or how I feel about him, I won’t do it. So just don’t. I can’t lose him again.”

“Sirius, I think that maybe you should forgive yourself for last year. Me and Wormtail have, and Remus has told you many times that he has. And, I know you want to be with him and Merlin knows he’s been whining to Lily about how he loves your five-” James trailed off realizing he said too much, as usual. 

“How he loves my what, Jamie?”

James muttered something under his breath. 

“You need to speak up mate.” 

“Fine! He told Lily he loves your five o’clock shadow. That it’s sexy and he wants to lick it.”

“What?” Sirius said shocked. “He didn’t say that! He would never say he wanted to lick me. Would he?”

James chuckled. “He’s said he wants to do a lot of things to you.”

“Why would Lily tell you any of that? I thought she still hated you.”

“I told you, we’re trying to be friends. Which means we have to talk to each other.”

“Why now?”

“We have something in common now. Our best friends like each other and we want them to figure it out. You and Remus are idiots. You both want to be with each other, so just go into our room and snog his face off already!”

“No way! He’s my friend! Like I said I can’t fuck us all up again. Don’t look at me like that! You know I will! Also, if I do something about it and he’s changed his mind, what happens then?”

“FUCK Sirius! I just told you he wants you! And just so you know, you both mean enough to me that I’m willing to tell you all of this now, which means less time spent with Lily since we won’t be plotting ways to get you two together anymore. Do you think I would do that if I wasn’t completely sure that this would work out for you both? Think of it as an early Christmas gift from me.” James said with a smile.

Sirius stared at him. “Fuck, he really does like me doesn’t he?” 

“You are the world’s biggest twat, Pads. Figure your shit out with him, and soon. The tension between the two of you is exhausting to be around. And you’re both coming to mine for Christmas and I don’t think I could stand dealing with it at home too.” James said as he left the bathroom. 

Sirius took one last look in the mirror and decided not to shave today. If Remus liked his stubble, then who was he to deny him?

  
  


_ A few hours later in the Arithmancy classroom where Lily and Remus were studying after lessons. _

  
  


“He didn’t shave today. It’s killing me Lils! How can Sirius possibly look any hotter, oh yeah just add facial hair? Why does that do it for me? Why am I sitting here talking to you about this? And how the hell am I going to get through two weeks at James’ for the holidays with him?” Remus said as he put his forehead down on his folded arms that were sitting on top of the desk. 

“I mean it does add to his devil may care, bad boy persona. And I have no idea why you’re sitting here talking about this to me and not with Sirius. For the love of god Remus, just kiss the boy already. Don’t you want to spend your Christmas snuggled up with him by the fireplace at Potter Manor? He likes you! You know it, I know it, even bloody James Potter knows it!”

Remus pulled his head up quickly, “what do you mean James knows?”

“Shit,” Lily muttered. “Well you see, we, James and I, we want our best friends to be happy, and you know, maybe he told me that Sirius is into you, and maybe I told him some things that you told me…”

“You didn’t.” Remus groaned. “He’s never going to let this go. He’s going to tease me about this for as long as I live. I might as well move to Antarctica, it’ll be the only way to get away from him. But knowing James, he’ll find me there too.”

“Hey,” Lily said, reaching for her friend’s hand, “It’s not like that. He wants to help. He wants both of you to be happy for once. I promise. I wouldn’t have gotten involved if he had less than honorable intentions.”

“So you’re involved with him now?” Remus asked slyly. 

“You know what I mean! I’m doing this for you, you know? I would never... with James. He’s, ugh, he’s James Potter!”

“Methinks the lady doth protest too much.” Remus smiled. 

“This isn’t about me or James. This is about you and Sirius.”

“What  _ exactly _ did you tell James that I said about Sirius?”

“I told him that you wanted to be more than friends with Sirius. And that you thought he was sexy.”

Remus raised an eyebrow at her, “Is that all?”

“Ok, maybe I told him that you think Sirius’ stubble is the hottest thing you’ve ever seen and that you want to kiss every inch of his face. I mean he’s got great bone structure.”

Remus paled. “Did you say it like that?” Lily nodded. “He knows then. Sirius knows. James told him and he didn’t shave today just to provoke me. Well, I’m not giving in. I’m not letting him win this one.”

“Do you hear yourself right now? The boy you’ve been in love with since you were eleven likes you. You now have confirmation of it. And you’re going to play games instead of just going up to him and kissing him into oblivion?”

“It’s a matter of principle now. I’m going to outlast him in this. He’s going to have to come to me. I won’t be the one who gave in first.”

Lily pushed her chair back and gathered her books. “Where are you going? We are only halfway through my notes from this week.” Lily stopped and looked at Remus. “You and Sirius are the dumbest boys who ever lived. You could be snogging him right now. But no, you’re going to try to get him to give in first. It’s got to be the most idiotic thing you’ve ever done Remus. You’re the smartest guy I know, and yet here we are. I’m going to find James and maybe we can both try to talk sense into you!” she said as she stormed off. 

Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea, Remus thought to himself. On the other hand, seeing how far he could push Sirius might be the most fun he’d have all year. 

  
  


_ Dinner, The Great Hall- that same night _

  
  


The Great Hall always looked incredible this time of year. All the holiday decorations were in place, including the giant Christmas tree and the ceiling was looking like a snowy night sky. It never ceased to amaze Sirius. “Pass the pasties would you, Pads?” Remus asked Sirius. They were sitting next to each other on the bench in the Great Hall. Sirius wasn’t listening to a word he said. He was too engrossed in talking about quidditch strategy with James to notice anything else. Remus scooted closer to him so that their hips were touching on the bench and reached across Sirius for the plate. 

Sirius jumped away like he had been burned, and fell off the back of the bench, much to everyone’s delight. He looked up at Remus, who offered him a hand. Sirius refused, stood up, and bowed to everyone as they applauded him. “I’ll be here all week folks, try the veal.” He said as he sat back down. 

“What’s got you so jumpy, Sirius?” James asked him, smiling as he sipped his pumpkin juice. 

“Nothing.” He glared at James. Why  _ was _ he so jumpy? Oh, right, because Remus had touched him, and now he was acting like an idiot when it came to him. He just had to make it through dinner, he thought, then they would have the dorm to themselves. After whining and asking James a million questions during their care of magical creatures class, the only class they had without Remus, Sirius had decided that he needed to tell Remus how he felt. He didn’t want to play games, he just wanted Remus, and James had promised that he and Peter would be down in the common room for a few hours after dinner under the guise of planning a new prank for the evening thereby giving him the perfect opportunity to do just that. 

“You sure Sirius? Nothing bothering you?” Lily asked chuckling to herself.

“Don’t worry about me, Red. I’ll be fine. You just worry about you.” 

“There’s no reason to get snippy with Lily, Sirius,” Remus said. 

“I’m not snippy, Moony. Everything is fine.” Sirius said, starting to stroke his chin to see if he could get a reaction from Remus. Remus stared for a little too long and Sirius swore he heard him mutter “fuck”, but Remus just shook his head as if he was trying to shake a thought out of it. 

“I’m going to head back to the dorm. I need to study for the Potions final tomorrow.”

“I’ll help you,” Sirius said brightly. “You know you’re pants at Potions, Moons. And we all know that I’m the best at it.”

“Lily is actually,” Remus said. If he and Sirius were alone together there was no way he was going to be able to hold out on kissing him. “Lils, can you help me tonight?”

“I’m sorry Remus, my dance card is full for the evening,” she replied. 

“With what? Do you want me to fail? It’s our last final of the semester, I have to do well.”

“Sirius can help you. He’s really good at Potions. And I have a thing I need to do, you know that thing I told you about James?” she said as she turned to him, her eyes pleading. 

“Right, yeah, that thing, that I know about, that we are doing together, tonight.”

“Uh, James, I thought you and I were prank planning tonight?” Peter asked. 

“Sorry Wormy, I have a thing to do instead,” James said as he looked at Lily dreamily. 

“It’s just as well. I have a date with Mary tonight.” Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Peter with surprise. “What? It is possible for me to get a date on occasion. And we’ll be apart for the holidays. Enjoy your completely made-up thing tonight.” He said as he stood up and walked away from the table. 

“Really Remus, I will help you if you need it. I am brilliant, and charming too.” Sirius smiled. 

Remus hadn’t taken his eyes off Sirius’ perfectly angled jawline the entire time they had been listening to James, Lily, and Peter talk. “What? Right, yeah, fine. I’ll take subpar help over no help,” he smirked. “But it’s on you if I fail, Evans.”

“You’ll be fine. I’m sure you’ll get through it.” Lily smirked. 

Sirius and Remus both moved to get up from the table at the same time and ended up kicking each other. When they regained composure they stood up and walked out of the Great Hall together, yet saying nothing. 

“They are both so deeply stupid,” Lily said. “This better be cleared up between them before tomorrow. I can’t stand another day with all this tension.”

“I can help you with some of that tension,” James said as he tried to put his arm around her. 

“I think not.” She took his wrist and put his hand back on his lap. 

“I thought we had a “thing” to do tonight?”

“You’re joking? That was to get them to go off by themselves.” She said as James looked at her with pleading eyes. “Fine,” she groaned. “ you can watch me read by the fire in the common room if you want.”

James perked up. “After you, my lady.”

“Why are all men so stupid?” Lily said to no one in particular.

  
  


_ An hour later in the Gryffindor boys dormitory... _

  
  


You can do this. He’s just trying to help you with your work. And he likes you, or so Lily says. And he’s gorgeous. And he’s perfect. And he’s staring at you too…Remus thought.

“Moony, I have to get this off my chest,” Sirius said as he looked into Remus’ eyes. They were sitting facing each other on Remus’ bed and he just couldn’t take the tension anymore. “You’re my best friend.” Remus looked at him surprised. “Don’t look at me like that. James is my brother in everything but blood. But you, Moony, you’re my best friend. And I wasn’t going to say anything. Merlin knows I don’t deserve anything from you after last year…”

“Sirius, I told you a million times. It’s in the past. I forgive you.” Remus said. 

“Re, just let me get this out. Ok, so, I know you forgave me. You didn’t have to, but it means so much that you did. I don’t ever want to lose you again, and I don’t ever want you to feel like you can’t trust me. I’m going to fuck up, Re. I’m me. I’m a mess. I’m going to do stupid shit and you’re going to get pissed off but I just… I need you. I need you in my life and I need you as my best friend.”

“Sirius, I am your best friend,” Remus said as he went to take Sirius’ hands into his. 

“Yeah, but you’re more than that. You’re everything you know?”

“Am I?” 

“Ugh, please don’t make me say it,” Sirius groaned and tipped his head back. Remus had a sly smile on his face when Sirius looked back at him. “You know how I feel about you. I know you do. I know Lily told you.” 

“What if she didn’t?” Remus asked, trying to keep his composure. 

Sirius smirked at him. “I know she did. And I know what you told her.” He said as he moved in closer to Remus. He looked down at Remus’ lips then back up to his eyes as he inched their faces closer. “I know you fancy me. I know you want to kiss me. And I know how crazy me not shaving made you feel today. You told Evans. Also,” he said, his lips a hairbreadth away from Remus’, “I can smell it on you. The want.” He kissed Remus’ cheek lightly. “The arousal,” he kissed Remus’ other cheek. “If you don’t want this, tell me now.” Remus shook his head slowly. 

“No, Sirius, I want this. I want you.” He said and then they were really kissing. It was a little awkward at first, both of them fighting for dominance. Sirius acquiesced and Remus took control. He pulled away and started kissing his way down Sirius’ neck and back up to his jawline. His glorious, beautiful, stubble covered jawline. Remus put his hand up to hold one side of Sirius’ face and then took his time kissing just under Sirius’ right earlobe, then working his way to the other, before stopping to nip at it and then starting over slowly again. Sirius was mewling quietly and it was driving Remus mad. 

“So you feel the same way?” Sirius breathed out. 

“You could say that. I want you, Pads,” Remus whispered into Sirius’ ear before starting to kiss him again. 

“And you like the beard?” 

Remus chuckled, “It’s hardly a beard. But yes, I’m a little obsessed with it if I’m honest,” he replied, and then kissed Sirius hard on his mouth again. 

Sirius pulled away from him. “I want this to be real, Re. Not just a one-time thing. I want to be with you.”

“Well, I was going to let you suffer for a few days first. I wouldn’t have been able to hold out long though. Christmas at the Potter’s would have been pure torture, especially if we would have had to share a bed again this year, but it’s a little late for all that now. I want to be with you too Sirius.” Remus said as he started to kiss Sirius again. 

“And it won’t mess things up between us?”

“Sirius, everything will be fine. Now shut up and just let me kiss you, yeah?”

“Ok, Moony,” Sirius said as he looked into Remus’ eyes. Remus kissed him again and pulled back enough to kiss and nip at Sirius’ jawline again. “Fuck, Re,” Sirius said as he felt Remus push him onto his back on the bed. 

“Merlin’s balls! I mean I’m happy for you guys, but they make locking charms for a reason!” Peter yelled at them. Sirius and Remus flew apart from each other and stared at Peter as he walked over to his bed. “Forgot my coat. Sorry lads.” He said as he grabbed his coat from the stand and walked out of the room. Sirius and Remus stared at each other for a moment.

“So you were gonna let me suffer?” Sirius asked.

“Well, not for long. I just didn’t want to give in first.” Remus said guiltily. 

“You should have known that I would cave first. I have no control when it comes to you, Re.”


End file.
